


it’s not a long time.

by bluejaysonq



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, an attempt at metaphors, but anybody can read it idm, frustration fic, i have so much homework but i need to get my thoughts down, this is kinda stupid lmao, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaysonq/pseuds/bluejaysonq
Summary: pixl needs to leave.
Relationships: Pixl/Paroxysm





	it’s not a long time.

A month. She’d be gone a month.

In retrospect, a month wasn’t a very long time. If you kept yourself busy and kept your mind off things, it was easy to forget your partner was even going to be gone. But such things didn’t come so easily to Paroxysm.

She knew Pixl really didn’t want to go. Paroxysm could see it in her eyes when she told her at first. Pixl really didn’t talk all that much, so Paro learned how to read her eyes. Her eyes told lies.

A week. She’d been gone a week.

Her duties in the neighboring nation were necessary in order to keep theirs alive. Paro knew this. She couldn’t help but wonder if things could’ve been different. Why did she have to leave? What was so important that she had to leave her all alon-

Two weeks. She’d been gone two weeks.

Paroxysm hadn’t slept in two days. Even with medication, her mind couldn’t be put to rest. 

Pixl left because tensions between their nation and the neighboring nation had been growing high. Most times, it was the Mistress’ job to fix those problems. Nobody really knows where she is, so Pixl, the nation representative, had to go in her place. Who knows what kind of awful things Ludyc will do to her.

Three weeks. She’d been gone three weeks.

Paroxysm sobs so loudly the neighbors had to come and ask if they were alright. Strype answered the door. 

‘ Everything’s fine. ‘

She’ll be here tomorrow.

Every second dragged on longer than it should. It’s been days since she slept last. She couldn’t do it. It was getting too hard. 

She screams. It isn’t enough.

Purposefully, she kicks her foot on the bed frame. It hurts. She doesn’t cry.


End file.
